zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Savinga
The speed for this zoid cant be right. that means its the fastest zoid.--Leon35 15:01, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Holy Iguan, that can't be right. And besides, isn't it a flying Zoid, it speed should be in Mach. Man, a Zoid that's faster then a Marder, that can't be right. Anyone own Rocky the flying rodant so we can check? (Zoids Fanatic 15:05, June 26, 2010 (UTC)) I don't own the model, but I found the speed. Here! 3rd picture has the back of the box. -Imperial Dragon 15:31, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Damn, it is the fastest Zoid of all time. I want one know. (Zoids Fanatic 15:37, June 26, 2010 (UTC)) Savinga is a flying zoid, but 800 km/hr isn't even Mach 1, so there isn't any point in putting speed in Mach. But yea, it's a fast little critterAzimuth727 16:17, June 26, 2010 (UTC) So, is it the fastest or not. (Zoids Fanatic 16:37, June 26, 2010 (UTC)) : I wouldn't say so. It's not a land based zoid and certainly isn the fastest flying zoid.Azimuth727 17:12, June 26, 2010 (UTC) That's flight speed, yeah. Or...glidey...hovery...something not running speed. Pointytilly 17:34, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Then the Marder still holds the record. (Zoids Fanatic 18:12, June 26, 2010 (UTC)) :Gilvader travels at mach 4, which is 4900.176 kmph, faster than 820kmph. Marder is not a record holder by any measure, as has been discussed at length previously. Sylvanelite 22:28, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I know, but I still think that's it's the fastest Iand-based Zoid. And remember, I said I. (Zoids Fanatic 22:35, June 26, 2010 (UTC)) :No, it's not. Berserk Fury Z is. Now your counter argument will be "but the BFZ hovers". Well, so does the Marder, I found this out quite conclusively while researching the magnesser system. And that's excluding the Attack Zoids. Unless you narrow it down to "the Marder is the fastest Marder-based Zoid", well, the Marder isn't the fastest. Sylvanelite 22:46, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Like I said, I. '''I '''think it's the fastest, you think the BFZ is. That's fine. We both have ideas on the fastest. (Zoids Fanatic 22:49, June 26, 2010 (UTC)) :ideas don't matter when it's a hard number. 450-500 < 600, no matter how you look at it. The only thing in contention is your desire to make rules to restrict any other Zoid from competing with the Marder, when it clearly is beaten at every front you've put up in past discussions. Sylvanelite 23:15, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright, fine the BFZ is the fastest Zoid of all, you win. (Zoids Fanatic 23:19, June 26, 2010 (UTC)) Commonality I think I have come up with a reasonable hypothesis as to how Savinga can be depicted as a common Zoid without being totally inconsitent with the Battle Story. My theory is that Savinga is indeed a mass produced zoid, as is the Whitz Wolf. After all, the Whitz Tiger Immitate is a mass produced zoid, and is composed of Savinga and Witz Wolf parts. However, the Savinga that contains the Legendary Tiger Zoid Core is a unique version, and likely was the model on which the more common ones were based. Rui Usagi (talk) 19:39, April 26, 2013 (UTC)